


Silence

by JustEight



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEight/pseuds/JustEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to ask Ask-Box Fic. Encke is painfully aware of the lack of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Original Drabble:

“It’s going to be okay, Keeler—” Encke breathed, jogging along with the gurney charging through the hallways of the Sleipnir, hands pressed firmly to the gaping wound in his Navigator’s side. The blonde seemed to choke, frightened hues locked onto his own, fingers grasping desperately at the feeble sheet beneath him. Encke could feel the gushing under his palms despite his efforts, watched as the color drained from the thin face, and kept repeating, trying to convince himself it was true.

 

* * *

 

 

Encke’s ribcage was about to collapse under the wrecking ball slamming about inside. His back hit the wall, body sliding down to the floor, letting his head drop between his knees. Normally he had no issue with blood, but it was _his_ and apparently that made all the difference because his stomach was burning the back of this throat.

At the small hand on his shoulder, the Fighter's head snapped up, quickly swallowing the groan that came with the head rush. The Reliant's Navigator... Keeler spoke highly of the kid; he'd recognized him when he came running over after they'd ‘docked’.

"...be okay, he just needs to stay while they graft over..."

The words made it to his brain, but couldn't be processed. So he waited until the Nav stopped talking, at least pretending to be polite, his gaze wandering to the bandage on Abel's arm.

"Thank you. For the transfusion. He—we appreciate it."

Abel responded in that typical, chipper Nav tone, something about it being no problem, but the thudding had spread to his ears, tuning the younger man out. It was making its way up to his brain, becoming heavy, sinking slowly back down.

" _Abel_."

Encke didn’t have to look up to recognize the biting voice of the Reliant’s Fighter: Bering’s mutt. He grabbed Abel’s arm, tugging him hard enough to pitch the Nav off balance making it so that the hand that pulled him was the only thing keeping him standing. Ironic.

The eye-contact was brief, mere seconds, but Encke was sure Cain caught his look of relief and possibly the smallest of thanks. He didn’t know how, but somehow the younger Fighter understood what Abel couldn’t and Encke’s appreciation was practically seeping from his skin. With a brisk, hardly noticeable nod, Cain continued dragging off his Navigator (whose protests were quickly silenced with a leer).

Silence finally set in and Encke’s heart began to settle. Silence was comforting.

No fighters pulling shit.

No superiors bitching.

The sound of Keeler doing calculations at his desk, of finally sleeping after working for three cycles straight, of post-love making existence.

His and Keeler’s silence.

It was all he had right now, yet the cold, emptiness in his chest had never been wider.

**Author's Note:**

> /rolls around
> 
> WRITING IS HARD


End file.
